Calling To Me
by Sweet Fallacy
Summary: -Maurice by EM Forster- Never had he imagined that madness would feel like this.


**Calling To Me**

Pendersleigh was a beautiful place, nestled in the quietude of the country. More often than not, Alec would find reasons to work outside as best to avoid his employers and enjoy the land. He particularly enjoyed it at night when there was a certain freedom in moving within the abundance of shadows while the rest of the house slept.

Lately he had found another reason to love the night and it was in those very shadows that he crept to his destination. Careful not to stray beyond the tree-line, he spotted the window of the Russet Room just in time for his quarry to make an appearance.

The sound of the window's squeak was far too loud in the silence as Mr. Hall pushed it open to the cool air and climbed out on to the roof. Alec held his breath fast, sure that his pounding heart alone would betray his presence. Yet the fair-haired gent didn't appear to be aware of his audience. It wasn't until he had spotted the ladder that Alec released a gasp in his dawning dismay.

It took him a couple steps to reach the ladder, but for Alec it was a moment that stretched to a length just shy of eternity. Hall grasped the wood and rattled it a bit against the house. Unable to do more than watch, Alec's heart felt like a dull lump in his throat despite having been beating so frantically such a short time ago.

Alec had left the ladder there knowing he would be on the receiving end of a lecture on the following day for the oversight. He hadn't even thought of the possibility that Mr. Hall would remove it himself. To think that his plans had been dashed just like that was too much to bear.

However, to Alec's great relief, Mr. Hall left the ladder where it stood before returning to his bedroom with a parting shout to the outdoors. By design or chance of fate, he left the window open. Either way, Alec Scudder wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He made quick work of stealthily moving up the rungs.

When he had finally made it inside, it was to be greeted with the sight of Mr. Hall sitting up in bed, gawking at him in wonder. He didn't look much frightened considering that the gamekeeper was paying him a visit in so unseemly a manner.

Alec paused to consider how such brazenness had possessed him, for surely it was nothing short of lunacy that had brought him here tonight. He remembered how Reverend Borenius had once told him about the madness that the moon stirred in men. How it could consume them in a haze of burning lust if they allowed it. Caused them to act in ways unnatural to man.

_Was it the moon that caused Mr. Hall to call out into the night?_

"Was that you calling to me, sir?"

There was no other way to explain his behavior, crawling into the chambers of a gentleman like a thief. Never had he imagined that madness would feel like this. The reverend hadn't mentioned that while a fire may burn within, it could be tempered with such yearning tenderness.

"I know, sir," Alec whispered, hoping to disperse the lost look in Hall's eyes. The gamekeeper gently palmed his hair, roughened hands easily sliding through wheat-colored silk.

"It's all right. I know, sir," he murmured once more, reassuring with words and touch. "Come on. Lie down."

The moonlight glowed cold and perfect, casting Mr. Hall's features into sharp contrast. Alec shivered at the thought of tasting it on Hall's skin. If the light were to slide down his throat, would his heart -- already too full and aching -- freeze mid-beat? Would it reflect in his head, blind him to what reason was left of him?

He had no further chance to wonder as Mr. Hall pulled Alec closer to himself.

**Author's Notes:** I got the impression that Maurice called out _"Come!"_ out his window at night. However, I didn't hear of this until _after_ watching the film which must have left that bit out. So you can imagine why I was first thrown off by Alec's initial line in this scene. So while this may be an interpretation from the _film_, I still chose to allude to the call. Also, it is important to note that the dialogue is lifted directly from the film's script.


End file.
